Musim Panas, Dong-hae dan Eun-hyuk
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: 'Bagaimana jika kau sakit' Keduanya memang sama-sama saling mengkhawatirkan. Meskipun hanya satu yang harus dan perlu dikhawatirkan. HaeHyuk. Sho-ai. RnR!


**Musin Panas, Dong-hae dan Eun-hyuk**

I don't own them, maybe some of you have known the owners, ups!

**Musin Panas, Dong-hae dan Eun-hyuk**

Apa ini ilusi?—bisiknya pada kaca yang bergetar. Di luar hujan mengguyur tanpa ampun bersama petir yang terasa aneh. Ketika ia melongokkan kepalanya melewati kolong jendela, ada kilatan petir yang menyambar pohon sakura depan rumah.

—ia memekik ngeri.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh belas sejak musim panas mulai datang. Dan ajaibnya, hujan tak berhenti turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya matahari tak mengintip malu-malu di cakrawala sana. Seharusnya matahari bersinar gagah dan membuatnya silau.

Ia tak merisaukan soal hujan—dan soal pohon sakura yang telah hangus beberapa saat yang lalu akibat sambaran petir—yang sejak tadi masih setia menemaninya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang kusam. Kepalanya terlongok untuk kembali melihat kondisi luar rumah yang masih basah dan lembab. Bahkan pohon sakura itu masih terbakar sedikit. Sayang sekali, padahal ketika musim semi, bunganya begitu cantik.

Eun-hyuk mengaduk-aduk coklat panas yang sudah hampir dingin. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Dong-hae belum pulang.

o—o

Arloji berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan lebih. Sekali lagi hembuskan napas panjang, mengiringi tiap kedipan matanya yang tak kunjung mau terpejam.

Dong-hae masih belum pulang.

Seharusnya dua jam yang lalu pemuda itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah, memencet bel berkali-kali dengan wajah masam dan peluh yang menetes. Eun-hyuk tersenyum, membayangkan betapa seringnya ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu berjamur di depan pintu sementara ia tenggelam dalam saluran teve yang tak jelas arahnya.

Ponsel berwarana putih yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca kecil dekat ia berbaring kini, tampak tak tersentuh. Sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, ponsel itu tak berubah dari tempat semula. Hanya satu pesan untuk Dong-hae yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Eun-hyuk mulai resah.

Dong-hae tak pernah pulang selarut ini tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Dong-hae tak pernah tidak membalas pesan singkatnya walaupun itu hanya gambar simbol dirinya yang tengah tersenyum—dan terkadang dibalas dengan—hn, bodoh. Dong-hae tak pernah melewatkan hari yang diguyur hujan lebat tanpa Eun-hyuk dan secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul. Dong-hae tak pernah,ahhh...sudahlah.

Perlahan, tangan berbalut kulit putih itu meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak. Untuk kemudian—

"Halo, Dong-hae? Ck! Mailbox."

Ponsel itu terbanting ke lantai bersama pemiliknya yang meringkuk lesu.

o—o

" Halo, Dong-hae? Kau ada di mana? Kalau lembur kenapa tidak mengabariku? Aku sendirian di rumah, hujannya sangat lebat dan pohon depan rumah terbakar karena tersambar petir. Kau di sana kan? Cepat pulang, dan jangan kehujanan."

Plip...!

Ponsel model flip itu ditutup Eun-hyuk. Setelah ia memungutnya dari atas lantai—jangan lupakan fakta bahwa benda itu sempat tak mau menyala—dengan keadaan cukup memprihatinkan.

Eun-hyuk membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa merah ruang tengah dengan kasar.

Bahkan ponselnya pun tak bisa dihubungi. Menyebalkan.

o—o

Dong-hae berjalan gontai menapaki jalanan berkerikil menuju rumahnya. Keadaan basah kuyup dan dingin yang menyergap, sangat tidak menguntungkan. Sebuket bunga yang ia genggam sudah layu bahkan ada yang kelopaknya gugur sebelum sampai ke tangan yang seharusnya. Dong-hae berdecih kesal, seharusnya ia tak menerobos hujan.

Satu lagi, ponselnya terjatuh di kubangan lumpur saat membaca pesan dari Eun-hyuk.

Bagaimana ia menghubungi pemuda itu? Ia yakin, Eun-hyuk pasti sudah merajuk hebat dan gerutuan tak jelas terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya.

Apa boleh buat?

Kotak persegi berlapis kain beludru itu ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Dan sebuket bunga yang ia genggam berakhir di tong sampah dekat ujung jalan.

o—o

Dong-hae tak mengetuk pintu, ketika ia memegang handelnya, benda itu berputar pelan. Ia melangkah dalam diam kemudian mendapati Eun-hyuk meringkuk di atas sofa tanpa selimut. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut mantel merah tua, tanpa syal, tanpa tetek bengek lain yang sekiranya dapat menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu dari dinginnya malam setelah seharian penuh hujan mengguyur.

Dong-hae menghela napas panjang dan menunduk mengecup sekilas bibir plum itu.

"Dong-hae?"

"Aku pulang." Bisik pemuda itu pelan setelah melonggarkan dasi yang membelit lehernya.

Eun-hyuk bangkit dan memeluk bantal sofa. "Terlambat dua jam, dan kau tak mengabariku."

Dong-hae tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Eun-hyuk yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu.

"Ponselnya terjatuh, Hyuk. Masuk lumpur."

"Ada telepon umum, Dong-hae, katakan saja kau tak berniat mengabariku. Sedangkan di luar rumah, pohon sakura itu terbakar. Aku hampir jantungan gara-gara petir-petir itu, Hae!" racau Eun-hyuk.

Dong-hae hanya diam, ia tak menyahut racauan dari Eun-hyuk yang menurutnya agak sedikit berlebihan. Lagipula, ia lebih tertarik mencari tahu pohon mana yang hangus.

"Aku tidak ada uang kecil untuk ku masukkan dalam mesin telepon umum, Hyuk." Jelas Dong-hae.

"Dan kau basah, aku tidak mau kau repotkan jika nanti kau sakit."

"Bukannya selalu kau yang merepotkanku? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau yang mudah sakit. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur tanpa selimut? Apa ini? Hanya mantel tanpa syal. Siapa nanti yang repot jika kau sakit, hah?! Siapa nanti yang harus membolos kerja jika kau merengek seperti anak kecil minta ditemani di atas tempat tidur, hah?!"

Oke, Eun-hyuk terdiam. Ia hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar Dong-hae mengoceh panjangxlebarxtinggi hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan tape recorder tadi, siapa tahu bisa untuk kenangan.

Dia irit bicara. Dan bagaimana bisa Eun-hyuk yang tadinya ingin memarahinya justru mendapat omelan dari Dong-hae yang sedang dalam mode out of box itu? Ini langka! Ini peristiwa bersejarah dalam hidup Eun-hyuk.

"Hei, kenapa kau yang memarahiku? Terbalik, Dong-hae~" protes Eun-hyuk. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

"Apanya yang tidak marah? Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh? Hujan sehari penuh, dan kau hanya memakai pakaian setipis ini. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?!" omel Dong-hae.

Eun-hyuk semakin merengut. "Ada coklat panas, dan aku masih sehat. Harusnya kau yang kumarahi karena menerobos hujan. Bagaimana jika kau yang sakit?"

"Dan aku masih utuh sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan kehilangan tangan kananku jika menerobos hujan, bodoh." Kilah Dong-hae.

Sungguh, demi seluruh susu stroberi yang ada di alam semesta ini. Eun-hyuk ingin sekali mencekik leher jenjang Dong-hae. Bagaimana bisa ia yang menjadi tersangka ketika ia akan menghakimi?

Ini gila.

"Dan kau terlambat, itu tak bisa dimaafkan."

Dong-hae menghela napas kemudian melepas dasinya yang basah. "Ada meeting, ponselku terjatuh di kubangan lumpur. Karena hujan deras, kereta terlambat datang. Puas?"

"Oh ya?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

"Ganti baju dulu, Hae..." perintah Eun-hyuk. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku mau langsung tidur.."

Eun-hyuk membalik badannya cepat. "Jangan tidur di tempat tidur jika kau masih basah, YA! Jangan masuk kamar jika kau masih ingin ikan-ikan peliharaanmu dan apel-apelmu selamat!"

"Dan kau akan kehilangan susu stroberimu tepat setelah kau melenyapkan ikan dan apelku..!" teriak Dong-hae dari dalam kamar.

Eun-hyuk mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal dan hidup bersama orang macam Dong-hae? Ia akan mati muda. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda maniak apel seperti dia?—dan lupakan fakta bahwa Eun-hyuk adalah maniak susu stroberi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Eun-hyuk memilih memasuki kamarnya, mudah-mudahan orang itu belum membasahi kamar mereka. Ya, kamar mereka.

Tepat ketika Eun-hyuk menggeser pintu kamarnya, matanya melebar.

Sejak kapan, Dong-hae memakai tuxedo itu?

"Kau tidak demam, 'kan?" Tanya Eun-hyuk setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Tidak."

"Untuk apa memakai pakaian sepertu itu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa-apaan itu?"pekik Eun-hyuk agak histeris mengingat penampilan kekasihnya yang sangat aneh.

Kau mungkin akan berteriak histeris ketika tengah malam mendapati kekasihmu memakai tuxedo lengkap bersama hiasan di sakunya. Oh ayolah, Eun-hyuk sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda. Ingat, ia sedang marah pada Dong-hae.

Dan ia tak peduli insiden ponsel dan kubangan. Masih ada telpon umum,. Juga ia tak ingin lagi mendengar alasan Dong-hae meninggalkan dompetnya di kantor atau uang kecil yang tak ada. Basi.

"Hanya ingin memberikan ini—" Dong-hae merogoh saku celananya.

Untuk kemudian Eun-hyuk tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak terbelalak begitu benda mungil tepat di hadapannya. Berkilau. Itu cincin, Ia yakin.

"Dong-hae?"

"Would you be my bride?"

Mata Eun-hyuk berkaca-kaca. Lupakan soal ponsel, dompet, kereta, baju basah, apel, ikan dan susu stroberi yang tadi. Yang ia tahu ia hanya harus menjawab, iya atau tidak.

Eun-hyuk mendekati Dong-hae yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Dong-hae sekilas.

"You've known my answer, Dong-hae.." bisiknya bersama setitik air mata yang terjatuh.

Dan ia dapat merasakan Dong-hae memeluknya begitu erat setelah itu...

Keesokan harinya...

"Huatchim...!"

"Eun-hyuk.."

"Ya, huatchim...!"

"Eun-hyuk..."

"Ada apa-huatchim..!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG, 'kan?! Dasar keras kepala..!"

"Dong-hae, jangan berangkat kerja, temani aku. Aku sakit~"

"Bagus, bagus sekali! aku yang kau buat repot..!"

"Sekali ini saja, besok pasti sembuh..."

"Ya, besok, minggu depan...!"

FINAL...

A/N:

Saya tidak mengerti sejak kapan saya tertarik dengan pair ini. Yang jelas saya mulai menulis tadi malam. Demi apa, saya menemukan foto mereka di hape sahabat saya, dan insting fujo saya langsung on! Great!

Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya! See you!

Chao!


End file.
